Cwa Fanon Character
Welcome to the Cwa Character & Ship Wiki Create pages for your ships and fanon characters. Videos and help information are at the bottom of this page. Check out our open roleplay here! Also please take the opportunity to feel free to read a wiki! If you want to help CWA get better by submitting ideas, post your ideas and leave your name on our CWA Ideas page. Clone Wars Adventures Character & Ship Wiki Code of Conduct Please read this Wiki's Code of Conduct before editing this Wiki or entering the chat room. Admin Meetings Admin Meetings are monthly meetings that will be held in chat. During these periods of time, only Chat Moderators and Admins are allowed on the chat. See the punishments above for entering chat during an Admin Meetings. ATTENTION: We will now be hosting Admin Meetings in chat monthly. The next meeting is Friday, April 26 at 4:00pm eastern U.S. time. Vote for the Featured Fanon Character and Ship of the Month Click here to vote for the featured fanon character and ship of the month! April 2013's Featured Fanon Character BT-49 was the name of a Commando Droid during the Clone Wars. He served the Seperatists, and then the Republic. He lost his arm due to Kit Fisto, and received a platinum arm. Later, while on a mission on Ryloth, BT-49 was reprogrammed by Kahar Zamet to serve the Republic. <read more> April 2013's Featured Ship The Ebon Hawk was a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dynamic-class_freighter Dynamic-class freighter] and a smuggler ship that rose to fame due to its use around the time of the Jedi Civil War. It was well-known throughout the galaxy as a ship associated with the Exchange, and it passed through many hands before it was commandeered by amnesiac Dark Lord of the Sith Revan, who was escaping the Destruction of Taris. After Revan joined the Jedi Order, the ship was instrumental in his search for the Star Forge. After Revan traveled to the Unknown Regions to destroy the remains of a Sith Empire that had lain dormant there, the Hawk eventually fell into the hands of the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik, who used it on her quest to stop the Sith Triumvirate. The ship was heavily modified over the course of its life, to the point that it was difficult to determine its origins. With its extremely powerful hyperdrive, the ship was believed to be in the top ten of the fastest ships in the galaxy during its time, as it was the fastest ship in the Outer Rim Territories Ebon Hawk Videos Here are some Videos of what you can do and what you can add. If we see your page and like pictures of ships or videos of ships on it, they could be featured on the home page!-----> Help Need help with your page? Maybe stuck? Never fear, for the admins are here! *Need an infobox for your ship? Contact KaharZamet or Boomdodger. *For any other help you can consult with the Administrators. Darth Revan vs Darth Nihilus C by clarkspark.jpg Endar Spire.gif Rogue Shadow.jpg Imgres.jpg 830px-X-70B-Phantom-TOR.jpg Swtor jedi starship png by doctoranonimous-d35x1gw.png Endar Spire8.jpg Lunar Eclipse.jpg SuperStarDestroyer.jpg Wiki-background Darth Revan Devis's drawing.Jpg Rogue Shadow TIE size.jpg CA Sith Ship03 800x450.jpg Nebula-class.jpg BT-49 Platinum Arm 2.jpg The Ebon Hawk by Martinux-1-.jpg __Notoc__ Category:Browse